Orgueil, Sombrals et Préjugés
by LizzieMusketeer
Summary: Récit parlant d'Yseult Nott et de son amie Mina de Longbourn. Deux élèves de Poudlard, l'une est à Poufsouffle et émancipée lors de sa sixième année car rejetée par sa famille à cause de son dégoût pour la magie noire, l'autre une Choixpeauflou des quatre maisons qui a finalement choisi Serdaigle. De nombreux élèves croiseront l'histoire de ces deux amies.
1. Chapter 1

Yseult huma l'air ambiant et ne pu contenir le grand sourire qui s'élargissait sur son visage alors qu'elle s'imprégnait de l'odeur de la fumée qui s'échappait du Poudlard Express. En règle générale pourtant, elle ne supportait pas beaucoup le bruit et l'agitation mais la date du premier septembre avait une saveur particulière, surtout cette année. Son sourire se fana quelque peu aux souvenirs de l'été compliqué que la Poufsouffle avait passé. En effet, après avoir été renié par sa famille après sa Répartition dans la maison jaune et noire lors de sa première année à Poudlard, Yseult Nott avait été victime de trop nombreuses violences de la part de ses propres parents. Les membres de la famille Nott, farouches partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avaient depuis sa naissance, développés une profonde aversion envers aversion envers Yseult, fille unique d'Ichabod et Arabella Nott. Pourtant, c'était une enfant fort rusée qui avait énormément d'esprit et de malice mais sa générosité et son empathie envers les plus faibles, plus le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais adhérée aux idéaux des Nott, l'avait rapidement désignée comme le mouton noir, le rejeton boiteux de cette noble famille. Alors que tous ses membres furent envoyés dans la glorieuse maison Serpentard, après une fort longue hésitation, le Choixpeau avait finalement tranché et décidé d'envoyer la jeune Nott dans la maison du blaireau. Yseult paya le prix fort cette trahison. Jusqu'à sa quatrième année, elle encaissa sans broncher les violences et les brimades que ses parents lui infligèrent inlassablement mais cette année là, la famille Nott eu l'audace de s'en prendre également à l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, son cousin Théodore. A l'instar de sa cousine, le garçon faisait tâche dans la famille parfaite de mages noirs qu'était la famille Nott. Pourtant il avait été envoyé chez les verts et argent mais Théo était un esprit brillant et raisonné qui n'avait jamais pu comprendre l'attraction des Ténèbres sur les membres de sa famille. Lorsqu'Yseult constata que son cousin était lui aussi maltraité, elle prit une décision radicale et après deux années de lourdes démarches juridiques, elle était enfin libre.

Sa sixième année à Poudlard commençait donc avec un doux parfum de liberté grâce à sa récente émancipation, finalement ratifiée avec bonheur par ses parents, dégoutés d'elle à jamais et pressés de la voir quitter le manoir Nott. Cependant, la jeune fille était bien décidée à ne pas en rester là. Théodore, lui aussi, souhaitait profondément s'éloigner de l'aura malsaine de sa famille et avait explicitement demandé que sa cousine aux cheveux roses pastel, devienne sa tutrice. Il lui avait confié durant l'été ne plus supporter l'ambiance pesante de sa maison et lui avait demandé si elle accepterait de l'accueillir chez elle. Les démarches d'émancipation prenants trop de temps, le Serpentard n'avait vu que cette solution pour enfin vivre une vie décente. Yseult étant devenue majeure prématurément avec son émancipation, elle pouvait légalement devenir sa tutrice si le dossier était accepté. La jeune fille avait donc eu régulièrement durant l'été, des rendez-vous avec une assistante sociale qui vérifiant qu'elle était assez mature pour accueillir un adolescent chez elle. Mrs Crawley était une personne charmante et bienveillante qui voyait que la Poufsouffle se battait autant qu'elle pouvait afin que son dossier ne présente pas le moindre défaut. L'assistante sociale suivait donc de très près l'avancée du dossier de Théodore Nott afin que celui-ci puisse être reconnu légalement comme pupille de sa cousine aux étranges cheveux roses.

La silhouette dégingandée de Théodore qui s'avançait vers elle tira Yseult de ses pensées. Comme à son habitude, son cousin était accompagné de son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini, également de la maison Serpentard. La sorcière agita la main et alla à leur rencontre en souriant.

« Théo ! Comment vas-tu ? S'exclama-t-elle en prenant rapidement son cousin dans ses bras avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié le deuxième garçon. Excuse-moi Blaise bonjour !

Le métis lui répondit avec un signe de tête et un sourire en coin. Yseult lui sourit de plus belle, avant de reporter son attention sur Théodore. Son visage se ferma alors qu'elle voyait l'hématome qui ornait la joue de celui-ci.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va. Très bien même. La rassura le Serpentard. Je me dis que c'est sûrement la dernière fois que j'encaisse tout ça.

-Mrs Crawley m'a affirmé qu'elle ferait tout pour que ton dossier soit prêt pour la fin de l'année scolaire et elle à toute ma confiance.

-Théo, Drago nous fait signe. Déclara Blaise en désignant le rejeton Malefoy qui agitait la main depuis la porte d'un wagon.

-Nous n'allons pas le faire attendre, à plus tard Yseult.

-Attends ! La jeune fille agita sa baguette en direction de la joue meurtrie de son cousin et l'hématome s'estompa quelque peu. Je suis désolée Théo de ne pas pouvoir faire plus mais je suis nulle en sortilèges médicaux. S'excusa piteusement la Poufsouffle.

-C'est déjà beaucoup Yseult, je te remercie. On se revoit dès que possible à Poudlard, je te souhaite une bonne rentrée.

Le Serpentard s'éloigna après avoir doucement pressé la main de son aînée dans la sienne, il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif mais Yseult était ravie de ce geste d'affection. Avant que Blaise ne rejoigne Théodore, la Poufsouffle le retint par la manche de son t-shirt.

-Je sais que tu ne me dois rien Blaise, mais je t'en supplie fais attention à lui. Les mois qui vont suivre seront vraiment pénibles pour lui, surtout au sein de votre maison.

Le métis haussa un sourcil avant de répondre de sa voix grave.

-Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de me supplier ? Je ne le laisserais jamais tomber. »

Blaise conclu avec son éternel sourire en coin et rattrapa rapidement Théodore, qui les regardait d'un air inquiet depuis la porte du wagon. Si le cousin d'Yseult était grand et élancé, Blaise Zabini lui avait tout du fauve en puissance, une haute stature toute en nerfs, présageait déjà d'un physique avantageux dans le futur. Ses yeux noirs et brillants lui conféraient une prestance digne d'un roi. Théodore Nott, lui était plutôt pâle et faisait penser à un rat de bibliothèque. Ses yeux bleus comme du cristal reflétaient une intelligence certaine mais si Blaise était ouvert, tout en gardant une aura mystérieuse, Théo lui s'effaçait rapidement et était facilement impressionné en communauté. Pour autant, le cousin d'Yseult était loin de manquer de répondant. La Poufsouffle sentit son cœur se serrer et pria tous les esprits possibles pour qu'il n'ait jamais besoin de retourner chez ses géniteurs mais connaissant la loyauté de Blaise envers Théo, elle pensait ne pas avoir trop de soucis à se faire. Après tout, ces deux là avaient, dès leur rencontre créés un lien inébranlable. Une alchimie certaine qu'Yseult était encore bien incapable de nommer mais le lien qui les unissait était incroyablement fort.

Soudain, son champ de vision fut obscurci. Des mains fines et aériennes lui coupèrent un instant la vue alors qu'un léger parfum de fleurs de cerisier ondulait autour de la Poufsouffle.

« Nott, si tu reste à rêvasser sur le quai de la gare, le Poudlard Express partira sans toi. Chantonna une voix légère et amusée à son oreille.

Yseult reconnue immédiatement la voix et la fraîcheur des mains posées sur ses yeux, aussi ne chercha-t-elle pas à réprimer le sourire qui se mit à fleurir sur son visage.

-Si jamais je ratais le train, figure toi que je n'aurais qu'à transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard ma chère Mina. Répondit la Poufsouffle avec un air détaché pourtant remplit d'espièglerie.

-Alors c'est vrai ? S'exclama la dénommée Mina en enlevant ses mains du visage de son amie. Tu as vraiment pu passer ton permis de transplanage plus tôt avec ton émancipation ? Tu dois être tellement heureuse ! »

Mina de Longbourn battait des mains comme une enfant et sa joie chassa vite la morosité qui s'était emparé d'Yseult. Quand son amie était avec elle, la jeune fille ne restait jamais longtemps avec ses idées noires. Mina était son soleil personnel, elle l'avait aidé à traverser de nombreuses épreuves depuis que les deux sorcières avaient sympathisées durant leur première année à Poudlard. Mina était une magnifique jeune fille au teint très pâle et aux longs cheveux châtains, ceux-ci lui descendaient jusqu'en bas du dos et étaient brillants et soyeux. Yseult comparait souvent son amie à une poupée de porcelaine avec son maintien naturel digne d'une princesse et ses immenses yeux bleus lagons. A l'instar de la Poufsouffle, Mina venait d'une très noble famille anglaise de Sang Pur. Cependant, celle-ci avait la chance d'avoir une famille qui ne baignait pas dans la magie noire, bien au contraire, les membres de la famille Longbourn y étaient farouchement opposés.

Yseult avait rencontré Mina au détour d'un couloir alors qu'elle essayait d'échapper à une bande de première année de la maison Serpentard qui lui courait après pour lui réserver un sort dont elle ne souhaitait pas connaître l'issue. Les parents de la jeune fille avaient expressément fait passer un message parmi les nobles familles allant à Serpentard affirmant que leur fille unique était désormais une paria et que toute leçon à lui donner serait la bienvenue ! La Poufsouffle avait sentie qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer d'épuisement, elle avait pourtant pris le temps de s'arrêter un instant pour s'excuser d'avoir percuté cette Serdaigle de première année. Lorsque le troupeau de Serpentard arriva et qu'Yseult avait ordonné à Mina de s'en aller, celle-ci avait négativement secoué la tête et avait dégainée sa baguette. C'est ainsi que les poursuivants se retrouvèrent tous immobilisés par le sortilège du Saucisson que Mina avait superbement exécuté, le tout sans se départir de son doux sourire. Depuis cette rencontre, les deux filles étaient devenues quasiment inséparables. Durant les cours qu'elles avaient en commun, elles étaient assises au même pupitre et travaillaient de concert. Lorsqu'elles n'avaient pas cours ensemble, elles se retrouvaient pour manger soit à la table des Serdaigle soit à celle des Poufsouffle et finissaient par aller à la bibliothèque, ou dans une salle de classe désaffectée pour travailler ensemble, ou parfois simplement pour bavarder. Mina possédait cette facilité de réussir à s'intégrer aisément au sein des quatre maisons. Lors de sa Répartition, le Choixpeau n'avait pas réussi à se décider sur la maison dans laquelle envoyer la jeune fille. Dans ces rares cas, c'était à l'élève concerné de choisir sa maison et après mûre réflexion, Mina avait finalement rejoint Serdaigle. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de créer des liens avec de nombreux élèves des autres maisons. Yseult enviait la simplicité désarmante avec laquelle son amie allait vers les autres malgré son cruel manque de confiance en elle.

Les deux filles étaient loin d'être toujours d'accord l'une avec l'autre mais cela n'avait jamais empêché leur amitié, bien au contraire. Si Yseult était une casse cou mordue de quidditch, d'ailleurs elle jouait en tant que poursuiveur dans l'équipe de sa maison, Mina adorait se cultiver et prenait même des cours particuliers avancés en potion, au grand désarroi de son amie, avec le professeur Rogue qui avait étonnement accepté de former la jeune Serdaigle. Yseult attrapa donc son énorme valise et la cage contenant Elsa, sa chouette lapone, et emboîta le pas de Mina qui avançait dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Queenie, la minuscule chouette chevêche de la Serdaigle était perchée sur le haut de son crâne tandis que Volpe, son chat à l'allure aristocratique, la suivait de manière élégante. Elles arpentèrent le Poudlard Express un long moment avant que Mina ne pousse une exclamation de joie en s'engouffrant dans un compartiment vide. Les deux filles rangèrent du mieux qu'elles purent leurs bagages et Yseult pu laisser sa chouette se dégourdir les ailes en lui ouvrant sa cage. Mina se lança dans un récit sur ses vacances dans son merveilleux domaine de Netherfield, racontant également à la Poufsouffle les quelques voyages qu'elle avait fait en compagnie de ses parents. Néanmoins, elle se stoppa net dans son récit lorsqu'une voix tonitruante se fit entendre dans le couloir. Le visage d'Yseult s'éclaira car elle avait reconnu le propriétaire de la voix. Elle se dressa soudainement pour siffler d'une voix qui semblait menaçante :

« Montgomery ! Tu peux arrêter ce raffut, tu nous as trouvé !

-Ma chère et tendre Yseult ! » S'exclama Rob Montgomery en levant les bras au ciel, sous le regard hilare d'Olivier Dubois et de Cédric Diggory.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de poursuivre, la jeune fille l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et le tira dans le compartiment tout en faisant signe aux deux autres garçons de les rejoindre. Cédric avait refermé la porte derrière lui mais annonça qu'il n'allait pas rester car il devait rapidement rejoindre le wagon des préfets. Le Poufsouffle aux cheveux blonds avait juste souhaité accompagné son condisciple, d'un an son aîné à l'instar d'Yseult, jusqu'à la sorcière aux cheveux roses pour la saluer.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle passer en coup de vent, mais rassure toi Yseult je ne compte pas repartir, comme tu peux le voir Oli et moi avons nos valises avec nous ! S'extasia Rob avant de s'installer lourdement sur une banquette. Comment se sont passé tes vacances de sorcière fraîchement émancipée ?

-Tu ose déranger tout le Poudlard Express et tu t'installe comme un roi, à ma place d'ailleurs, sans me saluer plus que ça. »

Le ton d'Yseult était moqueur pourtant n'importe qui pouvait voir le lien fort qu'il y avait entre les deux jeunes sorciers de la maison jaune et noire. Robin Montgomery, plus simplement nommé Rob par bon nombre de personnes, avait été répartit à Poufsouffle la même année qu'Yseult et étrangement, les deux apprentis sorciers s'étaient de suite entendus à merveille. Rob était un garçon vraiment très grand et fin, il possédait une peau couleur café au lait et ses cheveux formaient une masse de petites boucles noires assez imposante au sommet de son crâne. Il avait des yeux noirs rieurs, qui pétillaient de malice en permanence. Rob, et son humour décapant, était devenu rapidement un gros point d'ancrage pour la jeune fille, elle n'osait songer à ce qu'elle ferait si il n'était pas là malgré son côté totalement incontrôlable. Aussi n'hésita-t-elle pas longtemps avant de s'allonger sur la banquette pour faire reposer sa tête sur les genoux osseux de son ami, laissant même échapper un soupir de bien-être alors qu'elle s'imprégnait de son odeur rassurante.

Mina avait regardé toute cette scène avec bienveillance tandis qu'Olivier Dubois, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, prenait place à ses côtés. Les quatre élèves formaient un quatuor presque inséparable, se complétant les uns aux autres de façon tout à fait naturelle. Olivier, qui était également en sixième année, s'était finalement greffé au trio de base que formaient Yseult, Mina et Rob, lors de leur deuxième année à Poudlard. Le Gryffondor était devenu gardien dans l'équipe de quidditch des rouge et or tandis qu'Yseult intégrait l'équipe de Poufsouffle en tant que poursuiveur. Ils se croisaient de temps à autres sur le terrain et se respectaient dans leur passion. Un soir, alors que Mina regagnait son dortoir après avoir aidé Rob sur son devoir de métamorphose, elle avait trouvé Olivier, au détour d'un couloir, en train de maugréer tout en ramassant ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Sa robe de sorcier était déchirée à certains endroits, et que dire de l'état de son sac et de ses manuels scolaires. Mina était faite de tant d'empathie et de générosité qu'elle s'était précipitée pour l'aider. Heureusement pour le Gryffondor, la jeune fille savait parfaitement maîtriser le sortilège de réparation. Tout en bavardant avec lui, elle apprit que le garçon s'était battu avec Marcus Flint, un poursuiveur, d'un an leur aîné, de l'équipe de Serpentard. Tout cela à cause d'un désaccord concernant une équipe de quidditch. Mina n'avait jamais comprit comment la passion pour un sport pouvait dégénérer à ce point. Finalement, dès le lendemain, Olivier avait naturellement intégré leur petit groupe et avait été accueilli avec joie par les deux Poufsouffle. C'était un garçon que l'on qualifiait facilement de solaire. Tout en lui semblait irradier, il était plutôt grand, bien qu'à côté de Rob, sa taille semblait réduite, et bien bâti. Ses cheveux châtains étaient bien souvent en bataille et criblés de nombreux épis tandis que ses yeux noisette exprimaient parfaitement son caractère fonceur et dévoué.

Le trajet pris fin dans la bonne humeur générale, Yseult s'était même autorisée un petit somme, sa tête reposant toujours sur les jambes de son immense condisciple alors que celui-ci parlait ardemment, et de façon théâtrale, de ses pérégrinations dans le nord de l'Ecosse, à la recherche d'un type de plante précis. Rob adorait la botanique, tout comme Yseult. Ils s'étaient tous allègrement empiffrés de confiseries achetés durant le trajet. Le compartiment avait été remplis de leurs rires, cette rentrée avait une saveur particulière pour la Poufsouffle et elle savourait pleinement cet instance fugace. Finalement le quatuor rejoignit Poudlard à bord des calèches tirées par des chevaux invisibles, Mina affirmait depuis toujours que c'était pourtant des créatures ressemblant à des chevaux ailés qui tiraient les voitures mais Rob et Olivier avaient du mal à la croire. En regardant le château se dresser face à elle, Yseult ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que sa sixième année démarrait sous de bons hospices. Elle était entourée par ses précieux amis, le dossier de Théo était en bonne voie pour être traité avant l'été, tout s'arrangerait rapidement. La jeune fille s'autorisa un coup d'œil discret vers Olivier qui semblait boire avec fascination les paroles de Mina alors que celle-ci parlait avec passion du dernier livre qu'elle avait dévorée. Yseult ne pu retenir le sourire complice qu'elle échangea avec Rob. Tout deux savaient exactement les sentiments que le Gryffondor avait pour la belle Mina, mais celui-ci était bien trop gauche pour s'en rendre compte lui-même. La Poufsouffle espéra de tout cœur que cette année soit excellente et, étrangement, elle avait un bon pressentiment. Oui, Yseult sentait que cette année marquerait un tournant important dans sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux : Quidditch et faux-semblants.

Cédric Diggory donna un coup de sifflet pour signaler la fin de l'entraînement. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe redescendirent sur le terrain pour un dernier briefing. Yseult contempla Cédric et se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de refuser le poste de capitaine au profit de son ami. Avec le traitement de son dossier d'émancipation combiné au montage du dossier de tutorat de Théodore, la pauvre Poufsouffle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour autre chose. De fait, Cédric était un excellent capitaine. C'était leur dernier entraînement avant le match contre Serdaigle, le premier match de la saison, et la jeune fille pensait qu'ils avaient toute leur chance pour la coupe. Rob, qui jouait comme batteur, atterrit lourdement aux côtés d'Yseult, dont les cheveux roses partaient dans tous les sens alors qu'elle avait pris soin de les attacher. Cédric leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au vestiaire car la pluie commençait à tomber. Alors qu'ils s'élançaient à grands pas pour se mettre à l'abri, Yseult perçu le bruit d'une dispute. Elle fit signe à ses coéquipiers qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard, Cédric lui ferait un retour au besoin, puis elle s'éloigna en direction des éclats de voix. La sorcière localisa rapidement l'origine du bruit au niveau du local qui servait de bureau pour les capitaines et pour stocker les balles. Il s'agissait d'une énième prise de bec entre Olivier et Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentard.

La jeune fille comprit rapidement le nœud du problème : les deux garçons avaient réservés le terrain sur le même horaire et Madame Bibine n'y avait pas fait attention. L'un d'entre eux devait donc accepter de laisser le terrain à son ennemi juré. Bien entendu, aucun des deux capitaines ne souhaitait abdiquer. Yseult poussa un long soupir, depuis six ans déjà l'histoire était un éternel recommencement entre ces deux là, tout ça pour une divergence d'opinion à propos d'une équipe de la ligue anglaise de quidditch. Le ton montait à un point que la Poufsouffle était étonnée que les deux garçons aient encore de la voix. Elle attendit quelques instants puis, au moment où elle allait intervenir, elle entendit des pas dans son dos. Yseult pensait que c'était Cédric qui rapportait la malle contenant les balles mais la sorcière fut surprise de constater que c'était Rob qui approchait à grandes enjambées, tenant la malle dans ses longs bras. Il avait dû, lui aussi, percevoir les éclats de voix car il arrivait avec le sourire aux lèvres et de la malice plein le regard. Yseult lui fit signe de se taire, tout en se décalant légèrement pour que son ami puisse voir le duel qui opposait les deux capitaines. La tempête continuait de battre son plein entre leur ami et le Serpentard.

« Quel est le problème ? Chuchota le batteur tout en posant la malle au sol.

-C'est une catastrophe, tu imagine ces éclats de voix sont justifiés par un problème de planning. Lui répondit la jeune fille avec un air scandalisé.

-Que Merlin nous préserve ! » Larmoya Rob en levant les bras au ciel.

Yseult lui fit signe de se taire et lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux tout en dégainant sa baguette. La jeune fille avait apprit très tôt dans sa scolarité et ne jamais s'éloigner de cet artefact magique qui la protégeait du harcèlement constant dont elle faisait l'objet. Heureusement pour elle, la Poufsouffle était plutôt douée en sortilège, elle agita donc sa baguette, sans ouvrir la bouche et se concentra sur le sort qu'elle souhaitait réaliser. Cela faisait quelques semaines que les sixième année avait commencés à aborder les sorts informulés avec le professeur Filtwick et jusqu'ici la sorcière s'en était plutôt bien tiré, sur des sorts très simples, comme celui qu'elle souhaitait lancer. L'éclat de rire de Rob lui confirma rapidement que son sortilège avait parfaitement fonctionné, pour preuve, plus un son ne se faisait entendre dans le local. Les deux capitaines qui, quelques instants plus tôt se chamaillaient, se contemplaient désormais avec des yeux ronds. Plus aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche et leur air incrédule et perdu enchanta Yseult qui se mit à pouffer. Les deux amis finirent par entrer dans la pièce en riant franchement alors qu'Olivier et Flint leur lançaient des regards noirs.

« Vous devriez voir vos tête les gars. Ricana Rob, un air narquois plaqué sur son visage.

-Je vais remettre le son d'ici quelques instants mais je vous garantis que si vous recommencer votre scène de ménage, je remets le sortilège en place et vous vous débrouillerez tout seuls pour le lever.

Les capitaines de Gryffondor et Serpentard se jettaient des regards assassins alors qu'Yseult rompait le sort de silence.

-Comment as-tu osé Yseult ? S'exclama Olivier lorsque qu'il reprit l'usage de sa voix. Voix qu'il avait rauque d'avoir trop crié.

-Oli, on vous entendait depuis les vestiaires. Répondit la concernée qu'un ton parfaitement détaché, sa baguette tournoyant dans sa main.

-Ce qui fait une bonne distance tout de même. Renchérit Rob qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Oli franchement, tu n'es jamais capable de parlementer calmement.

-Pardon ? C'est ce sale serpent qui a commencé avec ses mensonges. Ca fait des mois, depuis la rentrée quasiment, qu'il monopolise le terrain et qu'il refuse que Gryffondor s'entraîne ! Tout ça parce que ce sale graisseux de Rogue fait du favoritisme. On a besoin de s'entraîner par Merlin ! »

Il était vrai que depuis que les cours avaient commencés, Flint avait réservé énormément de créneaux pour étrenner les Nimbus 2001 flambants neufs offerts par Lucius Malefoy. Pourtant jusqu'ici, lorsque Cédric avait été lui demander aimablement de lui céder quelques heures, le Serpentard avait accepté sans rechigner et il en avait fait de même pour Serdaigle. Cependant sa rivalité avec Olivier le rendait plus que sournois. Yseult souffla puis se tourna vers le Gryffondor.

« Oli, il me semble que tu as un gros devoir de métamorphose à terminer avec Mina, je te prierais donc d'aller rapidement la retrouver et dans de meilleurs dispositions si tu ne souhaite pas qu'elle t'envoie paître. Tu sais à quel point elle déteste travailler quand quelqu'un fais la tête.

-Je ne vais pas laisser Flint s'en tirer comme ça !

-Je vais t'arranger ça, fais moi confiance. Dans ton état d'énervement tu n'arriveras à rien.

-Allez, viens Oli. Fit Rob en mettant sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivier pour que celui-ci le suive sans broncher. A plus tard Yseult ! »

Avant de partir, le batteur s'assura d'un coup d'œil que la sorcière maîtrisait la situation. Depuis six ans qu'il la connaissait, il savait par expérience qu'en règle générale, ses rencontres avec des membres de la maison Serpentard se finissaient mal. La Poufsouffle aux cheveux roses lui adressa un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire rassurant. Olivier parti devant alors que Rob fermait doucement la porte du local derrière lui.

Yseult soupira, elle adorait le Gryffondor mais il s'emportait parfois pour un rien et cela avait tendance à rapidement la fatiguer. Elle savait qu'en allait retrouver la douce Mina, et en travaillant sérieusement sur la métamorphose, il redescendrait vite en pression. La Serdaigle dégageait une telle aura de sérénité et d'apaisement qu'il était difficile de rester énerver longtemps en sa présence. Olivier n'échapperait pas à cette règle. Soudain, la fatigue de l'entraînement se manifesta et Yseult se senti très lasse. Elle glissa donc contre un mur pour s'assoir par terre sans autres formes d'élégance. C'est alors que la Poufsouffle se rendit compte du regard vert foncé, presque noir, que Marcus Flint braquait sur elle.

« Tu sais y faire avec lui, c'est impressionnant.

Marcus Flint possédait une haute stature, quoi qu'il fût moins grand que l'immense Rob mais beaucoup plus carré que le métis. D'un an leur aîné, il était tout en muscle, avait une chevelure noire comme l'ébène et sa dentition proéminente et irrégulière ne faisait que renforcer, la plupart du temps, l'aspect austère que le Serpentard souhaitait entretenir. Pourtant d'aussi loin que se souvienne Yseult, il n'avait jamais été violent avec elle. Certes il y avait eu quelques remarques, que la jeune fille lui avait allègrement renvoyé, mais dans l'ensemble, Marcus Flint faisait parti des rares Serpentard qui ne traquaient pas Yseult pour lui faire payer sa divergence d'opinion avec sa famille.

-Il suffit de le connaître un peu. Répondit la Poufsouffle en haussant les épaules. Mais toi Flint, tu joues constamment avec le feu parce que tu sais parfaitement qu'il démarre au quart de tour. J'irais droit au but, que veux-tu en échange de plusieurs créneaux pour les Gryffondor ?

-Que peut me proposer une Nott déchue ? Demanda le capitaine des Serpentard en croisant les bras sur son torse, son regard pétillant d'intérêt.

-Ma déchéance familiale m'empêche de te proposer de l'argent mais je sais que tu n'en as guère besoin. Alors je ne sais pas, un service que je pourrais te rendre peut-être ?

-Quel genre de service pourrais-tu me rendre Nott ?

-Je ne sais pas, ce que tu voudras j'imagine.

-Là tu m'intéresse. Donc si je récapitule, tu me dois un service, n'importe quoi, n'importe quand. S'extasia le Serpentard, ses yeux pétillants d'interêt.

-N'importe quoi de décent évidemment, il ne faut pas pousser non plus Flint. Renifla Yseult avant d'ajouter. Et ne songe même pas à ce que je fasse perdre mon équipe pour tes beaux yeux.

-Evidemment, comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour gagner, avec les Nimbus 2001 personne ne nous résistera. En ce qui concerne les choses indécentes, désolée de te décevoir mais les petites vipères aux cheveux roses dans ton genre ne sont pas mon style. Je les aime bien moins farouches et beaucoup plus grandes que toi. Surtout, je ne m'amuse pas avec les filles qui sont en couple.

Yseult se releva en époussetant brièvement sa robe jaune et noir qui était couverte de boue. Il était vrai qu'elle était plutôt petite de taille, même pour une fille, Mina avait facilement une tête de plus qu'elle. La honte de la famille Nott jusqu'au bout, eux qui étaient grands aux cheveux noirs. Yseult était née avec les cheveux blonds et avait toujours fait partie des plus petits. Ses yeux verts d'eau se plantèrent dans ceux du capitaine des vert et argent, qui la contemplait toujours d'un œil amusé, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je ne rentre pas dans la dernière catégorie que tu as énoncé Flint. Fit la Poufsouffle taquine.

-Ne te moque pas de moi Nott. Grogna le Serpentard. On sait tous que le fil de fer qui sert de batteur à votre équipe, et toi êtes ensembles depuis longtemps.

Yseult fut tellement surprise de cette remarque qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire clair. Rire qui se transforma très vite en fou rire, sous l'œil hagard de Marcus Flint qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire de si drôle. La jeune fille mit un peu de temps à se calmer tellement l'idée même d'être en couple avec Rob lui semblait risible. Flint s'était renfrogné pensant qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui mais il finit par se détendre lorsque la sorcière reprit enfin contenance.

-Je n'avais pas ris comme ça depuis longtemps, merci Flint ! Dit Yseult alors qu'elle essuyait avec sa manche les larmes de rire qui avaient perlées au coin de ses yeux, laissant une trace de boue courir sur son visage. Non vraiment l'idée même me ferait presque repartir en sourire, j'ignorais qui tu avais un tel sens de l'humour. Mais non, définitivement Rob et moi ne sommes, et ne serons jamais, ensemble. Je tiens beaucoup trop à lui pour ça.

-Je savais que les Poufsouffle étaient démonstratifs mais à ce point. Il te touche sans arrêt et te serre dans ses bras à tout va. Tu lui réponds la plupart du temps en plus. Marmonna le capitaine des vert et argent. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'intéressais Nott, vous faites bien ce que vous voulez dans votre mielleuse maison.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau du local, saisi un parchemin et une plume et entreprit d'annoter quelques mots, il tendit le tout à Yseult qui lui lança un regard interrogatif. Elle avait du mal à suivre le fonctionnement de Flint, un moment ils étaient là presque à plaisanter et l'instant d'après il se refermait comme une huître.

-Ce sont les créneaux que je laisse pour ce veracrasse de Dubois et son équipe de minables. Dans tous les cas cette année, la coupe est encore pour nous, personne ne peut rivaliser avec nos balais. N'oublie pas petite vipère, n'importe quoi, n'importe quand. »

Le capitaine des Serpentard lui lança un dernier sourire en coin puis s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière lui. Restée seule dans le local, Yseult médita un moment sur l'étrange échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Durant son échange avec Flint, le temps avait filé à une vitesse folle et elle était très en retard pour le dîner mais il était hors de question qu'elle aille manger en étant aussi sale. Mina la tuerait. Aussi se hâta-t-elle vers son dortoir où elle prit une douche bien chaude. Au point où elle en était, Yseult se dit qu'elle irait quémander de quoi se nourrir auprès des elfes de maison. Finalement, elle ressorti en hâte de la salle commune, courant vers la salle de classe désaffectée où Mina et elle se retrouvaient avant le couvre feu. Haletante, la sorcière franchi la porte et vit que son amie l'attendait patiemment, en souriant. Mina était assise au bureau professoral, entourée de parchemins remplis de ses annotations. Pourtant, quand Yseult s'installa face à elle, la belle Serdaigle nettoya consciencieusement sa plume et reboucha son flacon avec précaution.

« Tu n'as pas daignée à venir dîner, ton entrevue avec Marcus Flint a due être vraiment palpitante. Dit-elle sur un ton badin, un éclat de malice dans son regard lagon.

-Oh Merlin, mais que vas-tu imaginer Mina ? S'exclama Yseult.

-Moi, rien du tout. Par contre Olivier était surexcité et a presque failli crier au complot. De fait il n'était pas très concentré sur son devoir de métamorphose. »

La Poufsouffle aux cheveux rose ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer en imaginant son ami Gryffondor tempêter contre elle durant le repas. Finalement, la porter s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer Olivier et Rob. Il arrivait parfois aux garçons que l'envie les prenne de venir travailler avec les filles dans cette salle de classe. L'immense métis se dirigea directement vers Yseult, il planta ses yeux onyx dans les yeux verts de son amie, scrutant la moindre trace de mal-être. Ce qu'il vit due le satisfaire car il enlaça sa condisciple avant de sortir de son sac quelques denrées qu'il avait été chiper en cuisine. Rob savait parfaitement qu'Yseult n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde son rendez-vous du soir avec Mina, quitte à se priver de dîner. La sorcière aux yeux verts d'eau le remercia chaleureusement et entama son repas avec entrain, elle était toujours affamée après un entraînement. Cependant, Yseult pu rapidement constater que, malgré les nombreux efforts qu'il déployait, Olivier avait du mal à se concentrer et lui lançait sans arrêt des regards perçants. Comprenant son manège, la jeune fille pris son temps pour terminer sa part de tarte au citron avant de se retourner vers le Gryffondor avec un sourire sadique. Aussitôt, celui-ci bondit vers elle, le regard suppliant. Sans un mot, Yseult lui remit, avec nonchalance, le bout de parchemin que Flint lui avait donné. Olivier le prit avec méfiance puis y jeta un coup d'œil. Ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

« Ma parole mais tu as vendu ton âme pour que ce troll accepte de nous laisser autant de créneaux ! Merlin, Yseult ne me dit pas que tu t'es enchaîné à lui pour ça !

Rob lu le parchemin par-dessus l'épaule du capitaine des Gryffondor alors que Mina lançait un regard interrogateur vers sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Du calme et rassure toi Oli, ma dignité est sauve. Je n'ai rien promis d'impossible maintenant sois gentil et va travailler ta métamorphose avant que Mina ne te lance une malédiction. Pour ma part, je dois avancer sur ma botanique. »

Mina acquiesça vivement en pointant d'un doigt sentencieux la chaise qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Olivier fit semblant de ne pas réagir jusqu'à ce que la sorcière se mette à claquer impatiemment du doigt en continuant de montrer impérieusement la chaise vide. Le Gryffondor comprit le message et s'installa lourdement en soupirant, après avoir rangé ses horaires d'entraînements dans la poche de sa robe. Yseult s'installa plus loin en compagnie de Rob afin qu'ils puissent parfaire leurs croquis de l'Hydrangea strangula étudiée en cours.

Tout au long de leur étude, la Poufsouffle remarqua que Mina lui lançait d'étranges regards, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle allait devoir lui raconter, dans les moindres détails, son entrevue avec Marcus Flint. Yseult en frémit d'avance, sachant pertinemment que son amie tirerait des conclusions hâtives de son récit alors qu'il ne s'était vraiment rien passé d'incroyable. L'heure du couvre-feu approchant, les quatre amis rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires, remirent les tables et les chaises en place et lancèrent ensuite un sort de nettoyage. Ils sortirent de la salle de classe afin de regagner leur salle commune mais furent surpris de rencontrer une horde d'élèves qui se hâtait vers un couloir. La salle de classe qu'ils utilisaient pour leur étude se situait au deuxième étage, non loin des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et habituellement, à cette heure-ci, personne ne se promenait beaucoup dans les couloirs. D'un commun accord, le quator emboîta le pas des autres apprentis sorciers pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Mina ne put retenir une exclamation affolée et se cramponna au bras d'Olivier tandis que Rob saisi instinctivement l'épaule d'une Yseult qui s'était figée d'horreur. Pour cause, le spectacle qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux était presque macabre. Potter et ses deux amis de Gryffondor, étaient aux prises avec un Rusard fou de rage. Par terre, une énorme traînée d'eau serpentait dans le couloir alors que Miss Teigne, l'immonde chatte du concierge, était suspendue par la queue, totalement raide. Pour couronner le tout, une phrase, qui semblait avoir été écrite avec du sang, ornait le mur en face du félin.

_« La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde. »_

Le sang d'Yseult se glaça et elle ne put s'empêcher de saisir la main de Rob et de la presser fort. Venant d'une famille de Sang Pur, sortant exclusivement de la maison Serpentard, elle connaissait déjà la légende de la Chambre des Secrets. Le monstre, dont la nature même était inconnue, qui en sortait pour traquer et supprimer les Nés-Moldus. La Poufsouffle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Mina dont le visage était d'une pâleur de craie. Elle aussi, de toute évidence, connaissait la sombre légende. Tout comme Yseult, la jolie Serdaigle essaya de se convaincre que c'était une blague de très mauvais goût mais son instinct la trompait rarement et des jours très sombres s'annonçaient pour Poudlard. Rob contemplait les deux filles sans comprendre leur affolement. Ses parents étant moldus, sa culture sorcière était encore très basique malgré les six années passées à Poudlard. Dumbledore, qui était arrivé sur les lieux peux de temps après les quatre amis, pria fermement tout le monde de se disperser pour regagner les salles communes. Les deux Poufsouffle souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Olivier qui raccompagna une Mina un peu hagarde vers la tour des Serdaigle. Ils prirent le chemin du retour vers leur salle commune dans un silence macabre. Yseult, comme tous les élèves présents, avait entendu la réplique méprisante que Drago Malefoy avait lancé à l'attention de la Gryffondor aux cheveux touffus, amie de Potter. Alors que l'ensemble de l'école découvrait le statut de cracmol de Rusard, l'héritier Malefoy avait annoncé haut et fort que les prochaines victimes seraient les Sang-de-Bourbe. La Poufsouffle aux cheveux roses, qui avait gardé sa main dans celle de Rob, soupira de soulagement alors qu'ils passèrent le mur qui les menait dans leur douillette salle commune.

L'endroit était à l'image de sa fondatrice, très accueillant. Une énorme cheminée ronde ornait le centre de la pièce à la façon d'un feu de camp, réchauffant toute l'atmosphère de la pièce. De nombreux fauteuils et canapés moelleux aux couleurs de la maison Poufsouffle, était éparpillés et le sol était garnis de tapis et de cousins, afin que chacun puisse se mettre à son aise. Quelques tables était installées ici ou là, certaines servant de bureau, d'autres d'atelier voir même pour prendre une collation tardive. Pourtant, le clou de la salle commune de jaunes et noir était sans nul doute leur jardin suspendu. Une sorte d'immense mezzanine qui courrait sur plusieurs niveaux au dessus de cet endroit chaleureux. Ce jardin spécifique regorgeait de nombreuses plantes allant des simples légumes aux boutures les plus exotiques. Un puits de lumière magique permettait à la végétation ambiante de bénéficier de la lumière dont chaque essence avait besoin pour s'épanouir correctement. La botanique était une matière chère à Helga Poufsouffle, qui avait permit que chacun puisse cultiver son jardin, secret ou non dans sa salle commune, à la seule condition de respecter les plantes mais aussi le travail des précédents condisciples. Les Poufsouffle étaient terriblement fiers de leur jardin suspendu mais ce soir là, la salle commune était en effervescence. Ce qui était naturel au vu des derniers évènements. Yseult contemplait ses camarades d'un air absent, elle n'arrivait plus à réagir, ressassant les paroles de Malefoy sans cesse. La terreur s'était totalement emparée d'elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, la sorcière aux yeux verts d'eau se laissa entrainer doucement par Rob dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année, vide à cette heure-ci. Son ami s'assit au pied de son lit et cala Yseult le dos contre son torse. Il entreprit même de l'enlacer, créant une cage de chaleur et d'affection, et cala la tête de la jeune fille sur son épaule. Le batteur filiforme laissa le temps à Yseult de souffler puis lui chuchota :

« Tu te doute bien que j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser. Ca va faire bientôt six ans que je suis dans le monde sorcier et je n'ai jamais entendu ce terme de Sang-de-Bourbe qui a semblé vous mortifier Mina et toi. C'est quoi cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets ? Beaucoup d'élèves semblaient désarçonner mais toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ? Tu te rends compte ? Même Flint nous a lancé un drôle de regard quand tu as pris ma main, d'ailleurs tu me dois de nouvelles phalanges, je ne sens plus du tout mes doigts.

Rob tentait vainement d'alléger l'atmosphère en plaisantant mais sa blague ne prit pas. Yseult ne fit même pas attention à sa remarque concernant Flint, elle était bouleversée. La sorcière prit le temps de se calmer, Rob lui laissant tout le temps dont elle avait besoin.

-Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est un terme ignoble qu'on n'utilise pas dans des conversations entre personnes polies. Non, ce terme abject désigne les gens comme toi Rob, les Nés-Moldus. Les Sang-Pur comme ma famille et celle de ce cloporte de Malefoy aiment utiliser ce statut du sang comme une insulte. Ils pensent être au dessus des Nés-Moldus, c'est à vomir.

Rob resserra son étreinte, se rendant compte que son amie perdait de nouveau son calme. Comme d'habitude, elle prenait la défense de ceux qu'elle aimait en s'impliquant beaucoup trop. Yseult tremblait de fureur.

-Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour ça. On sait que ta famille et celles qui y sont associé, sont de parfaits crétins. Je suis capable de gérer ce genre d'insultes si jamais un affreux Serpentard m'en lance une.

-Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas que de ça. Soupira Yseult, qui se sentit soudain très lasse. Cela lui faisait beaucoup à encaisser et elle avait déjà énormément pris sur elle ces derniers temps. La Poufsouffle estimait ne pas pouvoir se permettre de craquer.

-De quoi s'agit-il alors ?

-Tu as lu, comme moi, ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur les murs non loin des toilettes du deuxième étage. Dans les familles de sang pur adepte de la magie noire, nous connaissons tous le mythe de la Chambre des Secrets. »

Yseult entreprit alors d'expliquer à son meilleur ami la création de Poudlard, le désaccord entre Salazar Serpentard et les autres fondateurs. Son envie de n'éduquer que les sorciers de souches ''pure'', son départ de l'école et surtout la création de la Chambre des Secrets.

« Seul un descendant de Serpentard aurait la capacité d'ouvrir la Chambre et de lâcher sur l'école une créature terrifiante qui traquerait les enfants de moldus et les tuerait pour purifier Poudlard. Il y a cinquante ans il y a eu une même vague de pétrifiés et une fille a été retrouvé morte. L'histoire semble se répéter, ce qui veut dire que tu es en danger Rob.

La panique commençait à gagner Yseult qui semblait frôler l'hsyterie.

\- Calme-toi et par pitié arrête de t'inquiéter pour tout le monde ! S'exclama le métis, tentant de garder son calme. Ce qui est arrivé à cette ignoble bête de Miss Teigne est une vaste blague.

-Non Rob. Aucun sorcier dans cet école, à part Dumbledore peut-être et encore je n'en suis pas sûre, n'est capable de pétrifier comme ça. L'année s'annonce très sombre, tu dois faire attention ! Promets-le-moi !

-Ne t'en fais pas, Dumbledore va régler tout ça et tout ira bien. Je te promets de faire attention, maintenant, toi tu te concentre sur le dossier de Théo et sur notre prochain match de quidditch et tout ira bien d'accord ? »

Yseult hocha la tête, faisant virevolter ses cheveux roses, mais elle n'était clairement pas convaincue. Rob était une personne insouciante, c'est ce qui faisait une partie de son charme, et il ne comprenait donc pas la portée d'un tel évènement dans l'école. La poursuiveuse décida de tout de même faire un effort pour ne rien laisser paraître. Le souffle rassurant de son ami dans son cou finit par la bercer et elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Rob ne put retenir un sourire tendre quand il sentit la tête de la sorcière s'alourdir contre son torse. Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'Yseult était totalement épuisée depuis quelques temps. Son émancipation récente avait été un soulagement pour elle, mais la bataille menée avant l'avait sérieusement fatigué et elle s'apprêtait à repartir en guerre contre les Nott pour le salut de Théo. Le stress de cette soirée en plus l'avait totalement achevée. La Poufsouffle était forte mais beaucoup trop altruiste pour son bien.

Des bruits de pas discrets sortirent Rob de la léthargie dans laquelle il plongeait. Cedric entra à pas de loup dans le dortoir, un sourire éclaira son doux visage devant le tableau qu'offraient les deux amis.

« Je me demandais où vous étiez passé tous les deux. Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller la sorcière. Les filles de sixième année s'affolaient de ne pas la voir dans le dortoir, mais je n'avais que peu de doute sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle semblait terrorisée.

-Oui, l'évènement de ce soir les ont bouleversé Mina et elle. Yseult a frôlé l'hystérie en racontant tout ce qui tournait autour de la Chambre des Secrets.

-J'ai remarqué à l'entraînement que ces derniers temps, elle semble épuisée. Je ne m'en fais pas, lors des matchs elle est toujours au maximum de ses capacités, mais comme toi je m'inquiète, j'espère qu'elle va vite trouver un équilibre durable dans sa vie.

-Moi aussi. J'ai l'impression de ne pas en faire assez pour elle. Soupira Rob.

-Tu es Robin Montgomery, c'est en étant toi-même que tu l'aide le mieux. Lui répondit Cedric avec indulgence. Je pense qu'il ne serait pas judicieux pour elle qu'on l'emmène dans son dortoir tu en pense quoi ?

-Il faudrait repasser par la salle commune bruyante, tu crois qu'elle peut rester dormir ici cette nuit ? S'enquit le batteur à la peau caramel.

-Le préfet que je suis va fermer les yeux pour cette fois. Encore. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une nouveauté et puis il est de notoriété publique que vous ne serez jamais autre chose que des amis. Répondit le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Non en effet, l'amour que je lui porte va bien au-delà de tout ça. J'aurais beaucoup trop à perdre. »

Avec l'aide de Cedric, Rob installa Yseult dans son lit à baldaquin. Celle-ci épuisée ne broncha pas alors que le préfet, très doué en métamorphose, transforma sur elle sa robe de sorcière en pyjama. Le batteur alla rapidement se changer pour ensuite s'allonger près d'elle alors que Cedric regagnait son propre dortoir. Le métis s'installa aux côtés de son amie, qui se rapprocha naturellement de lui. Il l'enlaça de ses longs bras. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambiguïté à leur relation. Le sorcier avait toujours eu l'impression qu'Yseult était un prolongement de lui-même, depuis le premier jour leur relation semblait naturelle. Il n'était pas rare lorsqu'elle dormait mal, qu'Yseult le rejoigne pour terminer sa nuit avec lui. Rob se réveillait au matin en découvrant son amie blottie contre lui. Il voulait de tout son cœur la rassurer pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas de soucis pour lui. Il ferma les rideaux de son lit et enfoui sa tête dans la chevelure rose de son amie. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à le gagner car la journée avait été riche en émotion.

Une semaine après cette mésaventure, le temps était plus que maussade. Heureusement pour l'équipe de Poufsouffle, Yseult avait reprit du poil de la bête. Les bons soins de ses amis l'avaient revigorée et il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle agression, ce qui l'avait quelque peu rassurée. Cedric, comme à son habitude, les avait encouragés à faire de leur mieux et il était confiant. Les Serdaigle possédaient plusieurs faiblesses car ils jouaient pour la première fois avec trois nouveaux joueurs alors que chez les Poufsouffle avaient seulement un nouveau gardien, les autres joueurs jouaient en harmonie depuis plusieurs années. Yseult secoua vivement la chevelure bouclée de Rob, geste reproduit par le reste de l'équipe, ce geste était devenu un rituel d'avant match depuis que les deux amis avaient intégrés l'équipe lors de leur deuxième année. Comme à son habitude, le batteur maugréa pour la forme avant qu'ils ne se mettent en place pour entrer sur le terrain. Yseult se tenait juste derrière Cedirc, lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte du vestiaire. Le vent fouetta le visage de la poursuiveuse. Heureusement pour eux, il ne pleuvait pas, du moins pas encore, le temps était très incertain. Madame Bibine, une fois qu'ils furent sur le terrain face à l'équipe de Roger Davies, rappela aux capitaines que le match devait être joué avec fair-play. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main puis le coup de sifflet retentit alors que les deux équipes s'élevèrent dans les airs.

Directement, Yseult passa à l'attaque et récupéra le souafle avec habilité. Se faisant marquer de près, elle fit une passe courte à Angus McKinson qui s'élança vers les anneaux tandis que la poursuiveuse aux cheveux roses faisait un tonneau afin de bloquer un de ses adversaires.

« Magnifique manœuvre de Nott qui permet à son équipe d'ouvrir le score. Rugit la voix magiquement amplifiée de Lee Jordan. Dix points à zéro pour Poufsouffle qui semble plus que motivée cette année et la nomination de Cedric Diggory au poste de capitaine n'y semble pas étrangère. Regarder l'allure qu'il a sur son balai ! Excusez-moi professeur McGonagall je m'égare. »

Yseult avait toujours approuvée les commentaires de Lee Jordan, même si ceux-ci étaient loin d'être impartiaux. Le ton et l'humour qu'il y mettait plaisait beaucoup. La jeune fille évita de peu un cognard lancé par un des batteurs adverse. Les représailles furent immédiates. Rob intercepta la balle noire en cognant de toutes ses forces avec sa batte. Il fit mouche et toucha de plein fouet le torse d'un poursuiveur bleu, permettant à Poufsouffle de récupérer le souafle et de marquer une nouvelle fois. Le score était à soixante-dix à trente.

« Mina va encore te passer un savon ! Cria malicieusement Yseult en direction de son ami.

-La loi du sport que veux-tu mas chère Yseult. » Lui répondit Rob en faisant tournoyer crânement sa batte.

Mina pour sa part était dans les gradins de son équipe en compagnie d'Olivier. Elle avait beau être choixpeauflou, elle faisait partie de la maison Serdaigle et en tant que tel, elle encourageait ardemment ses condisciples. A sa plus grande satisfaction, elle avait réussis à traîner Olivier avec elle alors que celui-ci avait souhaité se rendre en tribune neutre. Néanmoins, Mina, qui avait une excellente vue, avait remarqué que Marcus Flint se trouvait déjà devant les gradins où le Gryffondor voulait se rendre. L'année précédente, durant le même match que celui qui était en train de se jouer, les deux capitaines avaient fini par se battre comme des chiffonniers. Seul l'intervention du professeur Sinistra, présente dans les tribunes, avait mit fin à l'affrontement. Les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie. Aussi Mina avait elle décrétée qu'il était hors de question que son ami se rende sans la tribune neutre, de plus la choixpeauflou ne possédait pas la passion du quidditch qui animait ses trois précieux amis. Elle adorait les voir évoluer dans les airs et elle aimait encourager les équipes, et suivre un match en compagnie d'Olivier et du feu qui l'animait et irradiait de lui la faisait se sentir parfaitement bien quand il était avec elle. Le Gryffondor avait beau ne pas être très assidu dans ses études, Mina aimait passer du temps avec lui. Une goutte de pluie, bientôt suivit par de nombreuses autres, commença à tomber sur le nez de la Serdaigle. Celle-ci ouvrit un élégant parapluie, aux couleurs de son équipe évidemment. Un frisson la parcouru, elle avait beau être à l'abri, ces dernières semaines, le vent était devenu presque glacial et elle sentaiy qu'un rhume pointait le bout de son nez. Mina sursauta, surprise, alors qu'Olivier était en train de lui enrouler son écharpe rouge et or autour du cou. Devant le regard interrogatif de la sorcière, il eut un sourire tendre.

« Tu couvre un rhume Mina, ce n'est pas le moment d'attraper froid. »

Le Gryffondor se perdit un instant dans le regard lagon de son amie et se mit à rougir violement avant de reporter toute son attention sur le match alors que Serdaigle marquait. Le score des bleus s'élevait désormais à soixante-dix. Ils remontaient mais Poufsouffle était encore devant eux, Phénix Jones, l'une des poursuiveuse venait de marquer le centième point et toujours pas de trace du vif d'or. Mina contempla un instant Olivier, il était si maladroit quand il portait de l'attention aux gens qu'il aimait et il avait toujours été très gauche avec elle. Comme si il avait peur de la briser. A cet instant, avec sa rougeur aux joues, la jolie Serdaigle le trouva adorable.

Pendant ce temps, les équipes qui s'affrontaient sur le terrain commençaient à fatiguer. La pluie tombait désormais avec force, limitant leur visibilité. Yseult s'était d'ailleurs pris un cognard dans l'épaule mais avait rassurée son équipe quant à sa capacité de jouer. Elle irait à l'infirmerie après le match. Les joueurs n'avaient qu'une envie qu'un des attrapeurs se saisissent du vif d'or pour que le match prenne fin. Phenix fit une passe vers Yseult qui s'élança de son balai pour frapper la balle rouge avec son pied. Son bras gauche lui faisait trop mal et elle n'aurait pas eu assez de puissance. Le souafle pénétra dans l'anneau situé à droite alors que la Poufsouffle atterrit avec agilité sur son balai. Au même moment, un cognard percuta Rob de plein fouet, l'éjectant de son balai. Sans perdre un instant, Yseult se pencha sur son balai pour accélérer. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et la pluie l'aveuglait, mais il était hors de question qu'elle perde le batteur de vue. Arrivée à son niveau, elle se saisit de sa robe jaune et noir avec sa main gauche. Un craquement retenti alors que la douleur remontait dans son bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, mais elle tint bon. Yseult était vraiment de petite taille alors que Rob était vraiment grand. Il n'était pas lourd mais avec la chute, le poids du Poufsouffle l'avait énormément alourdi. La sorcière sentie son épaule céder mais elle ne lâcha son ami qu'une fois être redescendue au sol.

« Tu es complètement folle ma parole ! » S'exclama Rob.

La douleur assommait quelque peu Yseult mais une clameur montant de la tribune des Poufsouffle, lui remit les idées en place. Ils levèrent tout deux la tête pour constater avec joie que Cedric c'était emparé du vif d'or. Poufsouffle gagnait le match deux cent cinquante points à soixante-dix. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu tant d'écart. Le reste de l'équipe se posa et tous se jetèrent en une mêlée indistincte sur leur capitaine. Les Serdaigle atterrirent et Davies s'avança vers Cedric en souriant.

« Excellent match Diggory, Cho n'avait aucune chance face à toi, mais d'ici l'année prochaine, elle se sera améliorée.

-C'était un bon match. » Acquiesça Cedric en serrant la main tendue du capitaine adverse.

Les joueurs se mélangèrent pour se serrer la main chaleureusement. Yseult tenta vainement de se diriger vers les vestiaires avec le reste de l'équipe mais une main ferme lui attrapa le bras droit. Rob la fit pivoter et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de la poursuiveuse.

« Je te laisse cinq minutes, pas une de plus pour prendre une douche et je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie, c'est non négociable et je chronomètre. »

Yseult leva les yeux au ciel mais prit, tant bien que mal sa douche. Elle due demander de l'aider à Phenix et Courtney Bradshaw, la gardienne de leur équipe, pour s'habiller. Comme promis Rob l'attendait à la sortie des vestiaires, déjà changé, et il était accompagné de Mina et Olivier. Leurs amis les félicitèrent chaleureusement, la Serdaigle fit mine de bouder pour la forme, cachant son nez dans l'écharpe du Gryffondor. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie où, évidemment, Yseult se prit un savon de la part de madame Pomfresh mais elle s'en moquait. Poufsouffle avait gagné.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : le charme du serpent.**

Il n'y eu plus de nouvelles agressions durant les semaines qui suivirent celle de Miss Teigne, aussi la tension retomba quelque peu au sein de l'école. Yseult continuait ardemment de monter son dossier pour le tutorat de Théo et passait énormément de temps à la bibliothèque afin d'acquérir le plus de connaissances possibles sur les lois sorcières concernant le tutorat d'un mineur. Évidemment Mina l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La Poufsouffle ayant été déshérité avec son émancipation avait très peu de moyens et de fait pas assez pour s'offrir les services d'un avocat compétant. De plus les Nott l'ayant publiquement désignée comme une paria, peu d'avocats étaient prêt à réellement défendre le dossier Nott contre Nott. C'était le cas de celui qui lui avait été assigné d'office et qui se révélait être un parfait incapable. Les parents de Mina, Mr et Mrs Longbourn avaient bien essayé de la convaincre de lui payer un avocat ténor du barreau mais Yseult était trop fière pour accepter. Elle estimait que si elle acceptait l'offre plus que généreuse des Longbourn, la dette qu'elle aurait pour eux ne pourrait jamais être remboursée. La Serdaigle avait tempêté d'indignation quand son amie s'était expliquée mais Yseult était bornée et n'avait rien voulu entendre, elle respectait trop les Longbourn pour leur demander la charité.

Mina soupira de frustration en refermant un lourd manuel de droits sorciers extrêmement poussiéreux. Cette action eu pour résultat de la faire éternuer. Yseult ne put retenir un sourire fatigué, même en éternuant la jolie Serdaigle était pleine d'élégance.

« Encore rien dans celui-ci non plus. Il faut croire que ton cas est unique ma pauvre Yseult.

La concernée releva la tête de son ouvrage en soufflant de désespoir. Elle semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, un comble pour une fille dont la taille la faisait ressembler à un farfadet.

-Rien dans celui-ci non plus. Annonça-t-elle en refermant l'énorme manuel regroupant les cas de tutorat sorcier avant de reprendre, aucune demande de tutorat n'a été faite après une émancipation. C'est désespérant !

Mina posa une main légère et rassurante sur l'épaule d'Yseult.

\- Nous allons faire une pause et c'est non négociable ! Argua la Serdaigle en voyant son amie qui manifestement voulait protester. Crois-moi tu n'aideras pas Théodore en épuisant totalement ton énergie et tu le sais. »

La sorcière aux cheveux roses finit par abdiquer. Mina avait raison, elle était épuisée et sa fatigue ne devait pas trop jouer sur ses résultats scolaires au risque que cela la desserve durant le procès. Car oui, la famille Nott entière avait refusée tout arrangement à l'amiable et c'était donc la guerre ouverte pour qui aurait la garde définitive du jeune Théodore. Chaque détail de la vie d'Yseult était donc passé au peigne fin et elle ne pouvait donc se permettre le moindre écart de conduite. C'était d'ailleurs le seul conseil que maître Fickelgruber avait été capable de lui donner. Le procès devait avoir lieu en mai afin que tout soit statué pour fin juin dernier délais, Yseult espérant que Théo n'ai pas à retourner chez ses parents pour un autre été à se faire maltraiter.

« Dis-moi Yseult. Commença Mina manifestement pressée de lui changer les idées. Comment avance la cour de Marcus Flint à ton égard ?

Les yeux de la Poufsouffle, qui faisait léviter les ouvrages qu'elle allait ranger, s'écarquillèrent de stupeur Si bien que les livres lourds et poussiéreux retombèrent avec fracas sur son pied, et l'un sur sa tête. Mina éclata de son rire cristallin tout en positionnant élégamment sa main devant sa bouche afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par madame Pince.

\- Tu es totalement folle ! Ne me refais pas un coup pareil, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

-Je devais rapidement chasser tes idées noires, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. Je n'ai pas l'incroyable talent de Robin Montgomery pour te rendre le sourire.

-C'était tout de même un peu extrême. Répliqua Yseult après avoir renvoyé d'un coup de baguette les livres vers leur rayonnage. Où as-tu été pêcher une idée pareil ?

La sorcière aux longs cheveux bruns se mît à sourire doucement. Manifestement son amie ne s'était pas rendu compte que, depuis l'énième altercation entre Olivier et le capitaine des Serpentard, celui-ci semblait s'être découvert un intérêt, discret mais présent, envers la sorcière aux cheveux roses pastel.

-Je ne vais pas te dévoiler mes dons de voyance. Répondit Mina sur un ton léger et mystérieux.

Yseult lui répondit avec maturité en lui tirant la langue.

-On a bien assez de deux couples dans notre groupe et franchement entre le dossier pour le tutorat et le quidditch, je ne vois pas où je trouverais le temps de me consacrer à un petit ami. »

Mina soupira rêveusement. En effet, Olivier et Rob avaient tous les deux une petite amie et les deux filles ne les voyaient plus autant qu'avant. Le capitaine des Gryffondor s'était entiché de Phenix Jones, la gardienne de Poufsouffle. Il était venu l'annoncer timidement aux filles, l'air penaud et Yseult avait remarqué l'air franchement déçu qu'il avait eu quand Mina l'avait félicité de bon cœur. Cependant, Yseult n'était pas dupe, l'annonce d'Olivier avait quelque peu déstabilisé la Serdaigle qui n'avait pas comprit le pincement au cœur qui l'avait étreint en apprenant la nouvelle. Mina était une personne pure et pourtant les prémisses de la jalousie s'étaient bel et bien installés en elle sans qu'elle puisse les reconnaître. La Poufsouffle savait pertinemment que l'idylle entre Olivier et Phénix ne durerait pas, ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup trop accaparé par le quidditch pour que leur couple soit équilibré et elle savait parfaitement pour qui battait le cœur du Gryffondor. Quant à Rob, il sortait depuis quelques jours avec une certaine Maysie Williamson, une cinquième année de Serdaigle. C'était elle qui était venue lui déclarer sa flamme et Rob, qui tournait toujours la tête dans sa direction lorsqu'il la croisait, en avait été ravi. Une seule ombre au tableau pour le grand Poufsouffle dégingandé, Maysie ne semblait guère apprécier la proximité naturelle qu'il y avait entre Yseult et lui. Le batteur avait beau lui répéter qu'il n'aimait pas la sorcière aux cheveux roses de cet amour là, la Serdaigle aux longs cheveux d'ébène refusait de l'entendre. Aussi Rob passait-il énormément de temps avec sa petite amie alors qu'il aurait aimé soutenir au maximum sa meilleure amie. Yseult ne lui en voulait pas, elle devait le laisser vivre sa vie et il devait apprendre à accepter le fait qu'elle pouvait parfaitement se passer un peu de lui.

Les deux filles en étaient là de leur réflexion lorsqu'Yseult capta le regard lagon de Mina qui fixait un point derrière elle, comme hypnotisée. La Poufsouffle se retourna vivement et comprit rapidement l'état de son amie. Non loin d'elles se tenait, au rayonnage des potions, un sorcier, de sixième année manifestement vu l'ouvrage qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il avait des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, coiffés en arrière et un regard anthracite qui rehaussait son côté aristocratique voir hautain, qui n'était pas sans rappeler une certaine famille de Sang Pur à Yseult. Sa haute stature accentuait son élégance et ses doigts fins et délicats, qui tournaient avec précaution les pages du manuscrit qu'il feuilletait, prouvaient sans peine sa noble ascendance. Se sentant épié, il leva les yeux de sa lecture et se fendit d'un immense sourire lorsqu'il aperçut Mina. Tel un prédateur il avança vers la belle Serdaigle et, sous l'œil effaré d'Yseult, prit la main de la sorcière, qui rougissait comme une pivoine, pour y déposer un aérien baiser. La Poufsouffle s'attendait à voir son amie se révolter quelque peu, après tout, tous les nobles sorciers et sorcières savaient que le baisemain ne se pratiquait jamais en public. Pour autant, Mina, totalement sous le charme, n'en fit rien. Elle reprit contenance rapidement sous l'œil inquiet d'Yseult.

« Yseult, je te présente mon partenaire en cours de potion, Alvin Fawley...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, le dénommé Alvin inclina sa tête en direction de la sorcière aux cheveux roses et dit d'une voix suave et quelque peu traînante.

-Je me présente, Alvin Fawley de Canterburry. Tu es Yseult Nott, Mina m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Le ton condescendant employé par le nouvel arrivant et son allure générale rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Yseult. Étrangement, elle qui n'était pourtant pas adepte des aprioris avait quelques réticences à accepter la venue de ce bellâtre, elle n'en fit cependant rien paraître. Après tout, si Mina appréciait la présence du garçon qui était-elle pour juger ?

-C'est donc toi le fameux Alvin dont me parle Mina depuis la rentrée. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir croisé avant aujourd'hui.

Le ton était chaleureux, Yseult refusant de mettre Mina mal à l'aise pour une simple impression de malaise.

-C'est normal Yseult, Alvin étudiait à Beauxbâtons avant cette année mais sa famille est revenue vivre en Angleterre cet été et il a ardemment souhaité poursuivre ses études à Poudlard.

-En effet, répondit l'intéressé. Je suis plus qu'heureux que ma route ait croisé celle de ta charmante amie durant le cours de potion. J'étais un peu perdu, elle a illuminé ma journée. D'ailleurs cela tombe bien Mina que je tombe sur toi par hasard, je souhaite voir avec toi si nous pouvons travailler ensemble sur le prochain devoir. Je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux entre les propriétés des plumes d'oiseau-tonnerre et celles du phénix.

Mina prit un air ennuyé.

-Je t'aurais aidé avec plaisir Alvin mais il se trouve que j'ai promis à Yseult de l'aider à...

-Pas de problème Mina, coupa la Poufsouffle qui ne souhaitait pas mettre au fait de cet inconnu les détails de sa vie. Tu as dis toi même que je devais faire une pause, je vais donc vous laisser entre brillants potionnistes. Répondit-elle hâtivement en fourrant rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, elle attrapa même au passage deux gros ouvrages de droits qu'elle n'avait pas encore étudié.

-Tu es sure ? S'inquiéta la gracieuse Serdaigle.

-Absolument ! On se verra demain au petit déjeuner ?

-Évidemment !"

Yseult salua donc chaleureusement Mina avant d'adresser un signe de tête poli au Serpentard puis elle prit ses affaires et quitta hâtivement la Bibliothèque après avoir fait enregistré ses emprunts. Elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi mais cet Alvin Fawley de Canterburry ne lui inspirait que de la méfiance.

"Ton amie n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier ma présence. Constata Alvin d'un ton qui se voulait embarrasser.

-Non ce n'est pas ça ne t'en fais pas. Yseult a seulement beaucoup de chose à gérer en ce moment. On se met au travail ? Répondit Mina de sa voix chantante.

-Avec plaisir."

Yseult se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait faire mais naturellement, ses pas avaient pris la direction du parc où elle alla s'assoir sous un immense saule pleureur après avoir rapidement conjuré une couverture, le temps étant encore quelques peu humide. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de poursuivre sa lecture juridique mais abandonna bien vite dans un soupir résigné. Qui était-elle pour oser s'opposer à l'une des plus grandes familles sorcière d'Angleterre ? Surtout avec un avocat pareil, autant se battre contre le vent. La sorcière aux cheveux roses prit rapidement conscience de la noirceur de ses pensées et se gifla mentalement pour avoir osé émettre ce genre de réflexion. Théo comptait sur elle nom d'un croup !

Un bruit de pas sur le côté la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Salut petite vipère rose.

-Salut Flint, que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ? répondit la Poufsouffle d'un ton morne.

-Rien. Juste l'irrépressible envie de chasser tes idées noires, non je plaisante ! Se reprit le Serpentard en riant face à la sorcière qui l'avait regardé comme si il venait d'une autre planète. Je t'ai connue plus joyeuse Nott.

Yseult haussa les épaules. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, son inquiétude pour Rob et le fait qu'il ne soit pas beaucoup à ses côtés, cet étrange bellâtre qui tournait autour de Mina et le procès qui approchait. En effet, elle avait été plus joyeuse.

-J'ai divers soucis personnels, que veux-tu Flint ? Soupira la sorcière d'un ton las qui ne laissa pas le capitaine des Serpentard indifférent.

-Juste te prévenir, le blondinet avec un balais dans son fondement qui tourne autour de ta copine Serdaigle, je serais toi je le garderais à l'œil.

Yseult fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Flint était présent à la bibliothèque, ainsi donc il l'avait suivie jusqu'au lac.

-Tu parle d'Alvin Fawley de Cantertruc ?

-Absolument, approuva Marcus qui avait soudain l'air mortellement sérieux, ses yeux verts foncés, presque noir, captant le regard d'Yseult. Mais Si tu veux en savoir plus tu devrais aller voir Malefoy, après tout il est presque directement concerné et c'est lui qui en parlait avec ton cousin, il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Non pas que Malefoy apprécie beaucoup de personne mais là, ça avait l'air très sérieux.

-Merci du tuyau Flint, je vais aller le voir rapidement. »

Yseult se leva et fit disparaître la couverture qui reprit sa forme originale, celle d'une feuille. Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à aller arpenter le château pour le trouver, elle fut surprise d'entendre le capitaine de Serpentard toussoter pour attirer son attention.

« En fait je sais qu'il est en ce moment avec ton précieux cousin dans ma Salle Commune.

-Ah. Fut tout ce qu'Yseult, déçue, pu répondre tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient d'abattement. Elle allait surement devoir attendre des heures, voir jusqu'au lendemain, avant que Drago Malefoy ne daigne à sortir de son royaume.

Marcus Flint serra la mâchoire devant l'air perdu qu'affichait la Poufsouffle qui se tenait en face de lui. Elle qui, depuis ses premiers pas dans le château, affrontait le monde avec une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux verts d'eau, semblait comme éteinte. Le poursuiveur ne sut pourquoi mais cela lui comprima le cœur. Il réfléchi un moment puis soupira face à l'évidence, il ne pourrait jamais laisser Yseult Nott derrière lui dans un tel état sans en éprouver de remords. Ce qui l'étonna au plus au point, depuis quand Marcus Flint éprouvait des remords ? Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur de telles pensées.

-Allez viens. Soupira-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas après lui avoir attrapé la main. Je t'emmène jusqu'aux cachots et j'irais chercher Malefoy. »

Le visage d'Yseult s'illumina, provoquant une étrange sensation dans la poitrine du Serpentard. Étonnamment il était heureux que le sourire qu'elle arborait en cet instant vienne de son initiative. Aussi ne lâcha-t-il sa main que lorsqu'ils furent devant le mur du cachot derrière lequel se cachait la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Il annonça le mot de passe et fit signe à Yseult d'attendre. La Poufsouffle fut soulagée qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé d'entrer, cela se faisait parfois entre les Maisons même si cela restait rare, car elle savait qu'elle était persona non gratta chez les verts et argent. Ce qui voulait dire beaucoup de souffrance pour elle si elle osait pénétrer l'antre des serpents et la jeune fille n'était pas masochiste.

La Poufsoufle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le mur ne s'ouvre sur un trio de deuxième année verts et argent. Elle eut une exclamation de joie en voyant Théodore qui emboîtait le pas de Drago Malefoy. Yseult ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre brièvement dans ses bras alors que Blaise faisait son apparition, serrant également la Poufsouffle dans ses bras, avant que le mur ne se referme. Le sorcier à la chevelure blonde presque blanche scruta les alentours et se dirigea d'autorité vers un cachot vide, Rogue laissait ces espaces à disposions des élèves si ceux-ci souhaitaient travailler en groupe ou peaufiner l'art des potions. Yseult n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que l'héritier Malefoy ne souhaitait pas être vu en sa compagnie mais elle le comprenait. En ce qui la concernait, Flint avait attisé sa curiosité concernant Fawley de Canterburry, elle avait besoin de réponse.

Un court silence s'installa alors que Drago Malefoy la scrutait de ses yeux de glace. Comprenant qu'il ne ferait pas un pas vers elle, Yseult prit sur elle de rompre le silence pesant.

« Merci d'être venu Malefoy.

-Je suis venu uniquement parce que Flint me l'a ordonné. Devant l'air étonné de la Poufsouffle il précisa : il est mon capitaine et crois bien qu'il ne m'a pas dis qui m'attendait de l'autre côté du mur mais j'aurais dû m'en douter quand il à demander à Théodore et Blaise de m'accompagner.

-Écoute Malefoy, loin de moi l'idée de te déranger longtemps hors de ton domaine, piqua Yseult, mais j'ai fais la connaissance de quelqu'un aujourd'hui et j'ai besoin de réponses le concernant. Selon Flint, tu es la personne la plus à même de me renseigner.

Le haussement de sourcils qu'eut Malefoy prouva à la Poufsouffle qu'elle avait piqué la curiosité du deuxième année.

-Précise. Ordonna le jeune Serpentard de sa voix traînante.

Yseut ne se formalisa pas du ton qu'il employait avec elle, le mépris des Serpentard était son quotidien après tout.

-Alvin Fawley de Canterburry.

Les yeux de Malefoy s'écarquillèrent brusquement.

-Tu le connais ? Questionna Blaise avec intérêt.

Malefoy reprit un semblant de contenance avant de répondre.

-Si il te tourne autour, rassure-toi il ne le fera pas longtemps vu ton statut. Répondit-il finalement sur un ton condescendant.

Théo se crispa à côté de lui mais ne dit rien face au regard apaisant que sa cousine lui adressait.

-Vu son nom de famille je m'en doute, sauf que ce n'est pas après moi qu'il semble courir mais après mon amie Mina !

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'Yseult vit le deuxième année aux cheveux blonds tressaillir avant de s'approcher en agrippant la robe de la Poufsouffle.

-Je t'en pris ne le laisse pas s'approcher d'elle ! S'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter les trois élèves.

Devant l'air ahuri de ses deux amis et de la sorcière aux cheveux roses, il fit un effort pour reprendre contenance et lâcha Yseult. Je ne peux pas en parler comme ça, je te ferais parvenir un parchemin rapidement pour tout t'expliquer mais il faut que tu éloigne Mina de ce type je t'en supplie.

-Sans informations cela va être compliqué. Attesta Yseult d'un ton docte. Elle est complètement sous son charme.

-Oui je sais, elle est du genre têtue, répondit Malefoy en souriant tendrement avant de se reprendre en rougissant furieusement : je te fais parvenir le parchemin au plus vite Nott je te le promets. »

Puis il quitta rapidement le cachot. Blaise jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Théodore puis suivi Malefoy après une solide accolade avec Yseult qui lui rendit timidement. Blaise avait beau être en deuxième année il agissait comme une potion de paix sur le cœur des jeunes Nott. Contrairement à Théodore qui était du genre réservé, le métis était très tactile envers ceux qu'il appréciait.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Drago éprouve un jour un réel béguin pour Mina ! S'extasia Yseult en trépignant sur place une fois la porte refermée.

\- Détrompe-toi. Répondit doucement Théodore. Il l'a connaît depuis longtemps. Les Longhbourn et les Malefoy font partis de la très haute société sorcière d'Angleterre. Ils se sont souvent croisés et Drago à toujours été sous son charme, comme énormément de garçons d'ailleurs.

-C'est ton cas ? Le taquina sa cousine.

Théodore eu l'air un instant surpris, comme si cette idée était totalement absurde puis il se reprit.

-Oh non, Mina n'est vraiment pas mon genre malgré qu'elle soit divinement gracieuse à regarder.

Yseult éclata de rire, son cousin avait toujours eu une façon de parler bien en marge de ceux de son âge mais elle adorait cela.

-Oui, divinement naïve aussi, je dois la protéger, je le sens pas ce type. Bon, je vais rejoindre mon dortoir avant de me faire pincer ici par je ne sais quel Serpentard en quête de la reconnaissance des Nott.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il t'arrivera quoi que ce soit sur le chemin du retour. Répondit le deuxième année sur un ton mystérieux. À plus tard Yseult et s'il te plait ne te surmène pas trop au sujet du procès ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasse encore plus traîner dans la boue, pense un peu à toi pour une fois.

-Ne dis pas ça Théo ! Hurla presque la Poufsouffle. Je t'interdis de te sous estimer encore ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te dévaloriser comme ça sous prétexte que notre famille te rabaisse sans arrêt. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te sortir de là alors ne baisse pas les bras d'accord ?

A la fin de sa tirade elle s'était calmée en voyant l'air profondément désolé de son cousin.

-Je ne baisserais jamais les bras quand je vois toute l'énergie que tu dépense pour moi. Si tu y crois alors j'y crois aussi. Fais attention à toi quand même tu as l'air exténué."

Il prit la direction de la sortie avant de se raviser au dernier moment et de revenir serrer brièvement Yseult dans ses bras avant de partir en courant.

La Poufsouffle resta un moment à méditer sur ce qui venait de se passer. À cause de son vécu Théodore était rarement démonstratif de son affection, ce genre de gestes étaient précieux pour Yseult.

"Bon, petite vipère rose, je n'ai pas toute la soirée devant moi.

Yseult sursauta, un instant sur le qui-vive avant de naturellement, et étrangement se détendre, en voyant Marcus Flint. Le capitaine de Serpentard se tenait, nonchalamment adossé, dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire un coin placardé sur son visage.

-Flint ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Je cherche des papillons, tu sais que tu n'es vraiment pas en position de me poser ce genre de question Nott. Après tout tu es sur le territoire des Serpentard.

-J'allais m'en aller. Merci d'être aller chercher Malefoy pour moi.

La sorcière s'apprêtait à quitter le cachot mais elle fut bloquée par le bras puissant de Marcus Flint qui l'empêchait de sortir.

-Je pense que tu as assez de soucis en ce moment, ne va pas en ajouter plus avec ceux de ma Maison. Je vais te raccompagner, au moins jusqu'au couloir où se situe le passage secret de ta Salle Commune.

Quelque chose céda en Yseult à ce moment là. Elle vivait vraiment une période compliqué et à ce moment là, elle en eu simplement marre de voir la lueur désolée dans les yeux du Serpentard.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Flint ! Cracha la Poufsouffle. Elle pensait que le poursuiveur la prenait pour une faible et comptait bien lui prouver le contraire.

-La petite vipère rose crache enfin son venin. Argua Flint qui avait l'air vraiment satisfait.

\- Laisse-moi passer Flint. Gronda la jeune fille d'une voix glaciale qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au ton qu'employait son paternel. Je ne suis pas une vulgaire petite chose fragile. Je m'en suis sortie plus que convenablement durant six années dans cette école je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne !

-Remballe tes crochets vipère. Répondit l'intéressé ne semblant nullement impressionné. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de pitié pour personne sauf peut-être pour ce veracrasse de Dubois parce qu'il est vraiment pathétique, et bien que tu m'inspire beaucoup de choses la pitié n'en fait pas partie.

-C'est à propos du service que je te dois c'est ça ? Tu veux que je te rémunère d'un autre service contre celui que tu m'as rendu avec Malefoy ?

-On verra ça plus tard et non considère que ce soir je suis d'humeur magnanime, je te fais donc cadeau de ma présence. Annonça Flint sur un ton faussement charmeur qui réussi à arracher un sourire à Yseult. Je préfère ça.

-Bien, soupira la Poufsouffle résignée, raccompagnez moi Sir Flint si tel est votre bon plaisir.

Le capitaine des Serpentard se mit a sourit franchement et se dégagea pour laisser passer la sorcière aux cheveux roses. Merlin qu'elle était de petite taille ! Songea-t-il.

-Pas de fioritures appelle moi Maître. »

Yseult éclata d'un rire clair avant de lui tirer la langue. Toutes traces de colère semblaient l'avoir quitté et elle marchait sereinement aux côtés de l'immense poursuiveur.

Il était difficile de ne pas se sentir impressionné quand on marchait aux côtés de Marcus Flint. Du point de vue d'Yseult, qui était vraiment de petite taille, il semblait immense. Tout en l'observant, la sorcière pu constater que le Serpentard s'entretenait car sous son pull noir à col en V se dessinait une musculature pour le moins impressionnante mais tout de même bien proportionné par rapport à son corps. Il marchait en regardant devant lui, ses yeux verts sombres dans le vague, la bouche fermée cachait ses dents que la Poufsouffle savait proéminentes. Olivier, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, le surnommait le troll. Pourtant, Yseult trouvait qu'il était vraiment très agréable à regarder et qu'il n'avait rien à envier à d'autres garçons du château.

« Tu sais que tu es stressante à me fixer comme ça.

La Poufsouffle sursauta, elle se senti quelque peu honteuse d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit mais reprit vite contenance.

-Excuse-moi mais je me sens vraiment minuscule à côté de toi ! »Répondit la sorcière en riant.

Marcus Flint haussa les épaules avec un air blasé. Il avait l'habitude que sa taille creuse à fossé entre lui et les autres. Il avait finit par s'en accommoder. Yseult eu l'impression qu'elle l'avait blessé, aussi s'arrêta-t-elle en plein milieu du couloir. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil amusé, comme si la petite Poufsouffle était capable de l'arrêter. Ne réfléchissant pas trop, il attrapa le sac d'Yseult, saisi la jeune fille à bras le corps et la porta d'une façon fort peu élégante sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais mais repose moi ! S'insurgea la sorcière en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

-Tu sais Nott, tu m'intrigue au plus haut point. Habituellement tu rayonne mais en ce moment tu es vraiment maussade, tu es toujours entourée de tes amis mais en ces derniers temps tu t'isole, les personnes comme toi ne doivent pas être isolées.

Il l'a reposa à terre et planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux d'Yseult.

-J'ai beaucoup de chose à gérer ces derniers temps, tu es un Sang-Pur toi aussi, tu es forcément au courant de la bataille insensée que je mène. Je suis obligé de monter mon dossier avec mes propres moyens et en parallèle je dois avoir un dossier scolaire absolument parfait car ma famille traque le moindre de mes écarts.

-Attends, la coupa le Serpentard. Tu n'as pas d'avocat ?

-J'en ai un commis d'office vu que je n'ai aucun moyen financier pour m'en payer un.

-Je vois. »

Le silence se fit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent non loin de la Salle Commune de la maison jaune et noire. Le Serpentard la salua et reparti les mains dans les poches. Alors qu'elle le regardait partir, Yseult héla le poursuiveur qui se retourna en haussant un sourcil, comme à son habitude.

« Le match contre Gryffondor c'est ce samedi n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Bonne chance alors.

Yseult ne pu retenir un rire en voyant le regard étonné du capitaine vert et argent.

-Tu n'encourage pas ton veracrasse de Dubois ?

-Ce n'est pas un veracrasse, et évidemment que je l'encouragerais, mais ordre du capitaine je serais dans les tribunes neutres. Cela ne m'empêche pas de te souhaiter bonne chance.

-Je n'aurais pas besoin de chance pour battre Dubois mais j'apprécie tes encouragements. Bonne nuit Nott ! »

Et il s'éloigna dans le couloir.

A peine Yseult avait-elle pénétré dans la Salle Commune qu'une massa s'abattit sur elle, la faisant tomber à la renverse. Elle reconnu sans peine l'étreinte de Rob. Ces derniers temps, la sorcière était tellement maussade qu'elle se rendait tout juste compte que son ami se montrait vraiment aux petits soins avec elle lorsqu'il le pouvait et cela la remplissait de joie.

« Bon sang mais tu étais où ?

-Tu es du Ministère ? » Répondit en riant la Poufsouffle.

Elle passa une excellente soirée à jouer à la bataille explosive avec Rob, Cedric les rejoignit même à un moment et au moment d'aller au lit ferma encore les yeux lorsqu'il vit les deux amis prendre la direction du dortoir des garçons de sixième année.

Le samedi arriva vite et Yseult fut heureuse de se retrouver dans les gradins neutres pour assister à la rencontre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Bien qu'elle souhaitait ardemment encourager Olivier, il était de tradition dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle de se tenir du côté neutre durant les différentes rencontres. Les matchs opposant les rouges aux verts étaient toujours très attendus à Poudlard car ils étaient toujours très intenses. De plus pour ce match, les Serpentard accueillaient un nouvel attrapeur en la personne de Drago Malefoy. Yseult et Rob s'étaient beaucoup interrogés sur le départ de Terence Higgs. La rumeur voulait que les Nimbus 2001 flambant neufs offert par Lucius Malefoy avaient un prix et que Marcus Flint s'était vu obligé de virer son ancien attrapeur pour accueillir le fils Malefoy au sein de l'équipe. Pourtant à force de côtoyer de temps à autre le capitaine des verts et argents la Poufsouffle trouvait que cette hypothèse ne collait pas avec son caractère. Le match était passionnant et les Serpentards étaient tellement rapides que le public ne voyait que des traînées vertes. Comme toujours leur jeu était très agressif, Mina, qui se tenait à la droite d'Yseult s'exclamait régulièrement devant la barbarie du jeu mais ses cris les plus aigües étaient à destination d'Olivier quand celui-ci était en danger. Phenix Jones le comprit d'ailleurs bien vite mais ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Yseult commentait avec entrain le match avec Rob qui, pour une fois, n'était pas en compagnie de Maysie, celle-ci avait préféré aller encourager les Serpentard, la maison de sa sœur de septième année. Finalement, Gryffondor fini par gagner après un coude à coude serré entre les deux attrapeurs alors que Potter était au prise avec l'un des cognard devenu fou. Il fut emmené à l'infirmerie après que l'incompétent qu'était Lockhart lui fit disparaitre tous les os du bras, une véritable catastrophe.

« Quel match ! Argua Rob de sa voix tonitruante. Les Serpentard vont nous donner du fil à retordre quand on les affrontera dans un mois ! Bon, je vous laisse, je pense que Maysie m'attends. On se rejoint dans la Grande Salle plus tard !

Et il parti à grandes enjambées vers sa petite amie qui dardait un regard meurtrier vers Yseult. Celle-ci n'en fit pas grand cas, elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

-Je vais aller à l'Infirmerie féliciter Olivier, tu viens avec moi ? S'enquit Mina.

La Poufsouffle allait accepter mais se ravisa soudainement, mue par une envie soudaine.

-Je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle. Pars devant, dans tous les cas on mange à la table des Lions ce soir !

-Mais que vas-tu faire ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non ça ira je t'assure ! Ne fais pas attendre Olivier, je fais au plus vite. »

La sorcière aux cheveux roses attendit que tout le monde ait quitté le stade puis se dirigea en direction des vestiaires. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle tenait à être là, elle devait voir quelqu'un.

Il était déjà tard, tous les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard étaient sortis, Yseult avait attendu en retrait, à l'abri des regards, sauf deux. Drago Malefoy finit par sortir, il était plus pâle qu'à son habitude mais gardait dignement la tête haute. Le deuxième année se rendit compte de la présence de la Poufsouffle, il s'arrêta un instant pour fouiller dans une poche de sa robe, s'assurant que personne n'arrivait, et tendit une épaisse enveloppe à la cousine de son ami puis il reparti en lui lançant « Fais ce qu'il faut Nott ! ». Yseult attendit un long moment encore, la nuit commençait à tomber les autres allaient finir par la chercher, lorsque celui qu'elle attendait daigna enfin à sortir des vestiaires.

Marcus Flint arborait un air maussade, la rumeur le disait mauvais perdant, mais cela ne rebuta pas la sorcière qui s'avança vers lui, le faisant sursauter. Ses cheveux étaient encore dégoulinants d'eau.

« Tu va prendre froid Flint.

-Tu t'es pris pour ma mère ? Répondit le concerné avec humeur.

Yseult sourit doucement, ne s'offusquant pas des manières rustres de son condisciple.

-Non, si c'est bien la personne à qui je pense, elle est beaucoup plus grande que moi et beaucoup plus belle ! Argua joyeusement la Poufsouffle.

Elle entendit le Serpentard marmonner mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait, celui-ci se reprit très vite, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rosée. Il fuyait même le regard d'Yseult. La sorcière aux cheveux roses s'avança vers lui de sa démarche sautillante. Avec rapidité, pour ne pas se faire stopper dans son élan, elle enleva son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison pour la nouer avec agilité, ce qui représenta une performance vue la différence de taille entre les deux élèves, autour du cou du poursuiveur.

-J'allais rentrer au château je ne risquais pas grand-chose. Tu n'es pas avec Dubois à fêter sa victoire ? Renifla Marcus Flint avec humeur.

-Je compte bien m'y rendre, d'ailleurs je suis très en retard Flint mais je voulais te dire que malgré tout c'était un très beau match. On va s'entraîner d'arrache pied pour notre match contre votre équipe ! Répondit avec entrain la Poufsouffle, faisant fi de la réaction du capitaine des Serpentard.

Celui-ci se mit à sourire. Il était difficile de rester de marbre face à la bonne humeur de cette minuscule Poufsouffle.

-Aller viens, on rentre, je meurs de faim. »

Yseult sautilla aux côtés du poursuiveur, l'accompagnant jusqu'aux portes du château. D'un commun accord muet, ils se séparèrent dans le hall.

Yseult rejoignit avec entrain la table des Gryffondor, fort bruyante ce soir là comme à chaque fois que cette maison gagnait un match et particulièrement quand il s'agissait de battre les Serpentard.

« Yseult où étais-tu passé ? Le repas est presque terminé ! Cria Olivier en l'apercevant, son visage tout entier illuminé par la joie.

La Poufsouffle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle fut attrapée par Rob qui l'installa d'autorité à ses côtés, il semblait radieux et ne se souciait absolument pas du regard haineux que Maysie lançait à son amie. A cette heure, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, profiter de la victoire des rouges et or en bonne compagnie.

-Tu as réussis à voir la personne que tu souhaitais ? Demanda Mina à voix basse avant d'ajouter sur un ton malicieux : il semblerait que tu ais perdu ton écharpe en cours de route.

-Te fais pas d'idées Mina, je l'ai juste prêtée à quelqu'un qui en avait plus besoin que moi.

-Je n'en doute pas. » Répondit la belle Serdaigle en riant.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur générale, Marcus Flint ne se montra pas mais cela ne choqua personne et chacun regagna rapidement son dortoir. Aucun élève ne pensant qu'une nouvelle agression aurait lieu cette nuit là.


End file.
